


u can(not) trust me

by llillilhollillil



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Cute, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:00:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27118567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/llillilhollillil/pseuds/llillilhollillil
Summary: Наташа повидала многое, чтобы начать кому-то доверять.Ванда же пережила столько всего, что просто боялась кому-то поверить.Так почему же стоило им пересечься взглядами, как мир заиграл красками?
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Natasha Romanov
Kudos: 7





	u can(not) trust me

**Author's Note:**

> Au, в котором все видят мир в чёрно белых красках, до тех пор, пока родственная душа полностью не довериться тебе  
> собственно пб открыта всегда.  
> по мотивам colorful black  
> soundtrack: Unlike Pluto - Everything Black(feat. Mike Taylor)
> 
> Также есть здесь:  
> https://fanficus.com/post/5f8ec599dc3362001737f127/post-part/5f8ec5d5dc3362001737f12a  
> И здесь:  
> https://www.wattpad.com/969506329-u-can-not-trust-me-___  
> https://ficbook.net/readfic/9983775/25689304

∆∆∆

Первый раз они встретились в Заковии. В лесу.  
Точнее Наташа лишь мельком увидела яркую белую вспышку. А после поймала взгляд девушки, следящей на руках у этого самого размытого пятна. Взгляд серо-зелёных глаз. Наташа не была уверена, что правильно подобрала название оттенков, но ей почему-то казалось, что да.  
Да и вообще, весь лес резко перестал быть в свинцово-серых тонах. Наоборот стал каким-то слишком ярким, каким-то сине-зелёным? Романов снова не была уверена в правильности соотношения цвета и названия, но всё же.  
Слишком резкая перемена, выбивающая не только почву из-под ног, но и умение стоять (сидеть в её случае) на ногах в принципе.  
— Нат!.. — Клинт, лежащий на земле, резко дёрнулся, словно хотел поймать девушку, но явно забыл, что вообще-то его подстрелили, и любое движение отдавало жуткой болью.

∆∆∆

Вторая встреча произошла на корабле.  
Наташа дралась с кем-то, вроде бы это были роботы, а может и люди, она не задумывалась над этим, просто действовала.  
В какой-то момент она увидела слева от себя яркую красную вспышку, а после снова, лишь на короткое мгновение, встретилась с серо-зелёными глазами девушки. Они горели злыми огнями.  
От пальцев ведьмы исходили потоки магии. Наташа почему-то захотела, чтобы позывной Ванды был связан с тем ядовито-алым оттенком, который испускали её руки.  
На самом деле, Романов с радостью бы подольше полюбовалась на эти завораживающие алые завитки магии, нежели чем видела своё прошлое. Слишком яркое, слишком цветное, слишком болезненное.

∆∆∆

В следующий раз они встречаются, во время сражения.  
Наташа всё ещё видит алые всполохи магии, но лишь краем глаза и очень жалеет, что не может в полной мере насладиться их красотой. И Ванды и её магии.  
Но в какой-то момент сражения алого становится слишком много, а чей-то крик полный боли заглушает все остальные звуки боя.  
Тогда Наташа понимает, что брат Ванды погиб.  
А ещё она понимает, что это сражение уже выиграно. Ведьма не позволит им проиграть. Не тогда, когда эти ублюдки убили единственного, кто у неё был.

∆∆∆

Их первый разговор состоялся в Башне Мстителей. Почти сразу после смерти Пьетро.  
Ванда плакала в раздевалке, тихо поскуливая между всхлипами. Романов догадывалась, что девушка хочет побыть одна. Что она хочет нарыдаться настолько, что потом разболится голова, а опухшие глаза не смогут видеть. Но почему-то Наташа не могла уйти.  
Что-то (кто-то) держало её здесь.  
Романов тихо подошла к вжавшейся в один из углов Ванде и, опустившись на пол, притянула её к себе, крепко обнимая.  
Максимофф же, очутившись в неожиданно крепких и надёжных объятьях, больше не могла сдерживать свои слёзы.  
— Я…я виновата, виновата в том, что поверила Альтрону, виновата, что втянула Пьетро в это, виновата, что не защитила его, я… — голос девушки срывается. Максимофф хочет выговориться, хочет показать девушке, обнимающей её, что она отвратительна, что она убила своего брата. Ванда хочет, чтобы Романов сказала ей о том, что она не заслуживает прощения, что ей нельзя доверять, раз она допустила смерть единственного родного человека.  
(Ванда хочет, чтобы Наташа продолжала её обнимать.)  
Романов, словно чувствуя это, прижимая Ванду к себе сильнее, заставляя её уткнуться в своё плечо.  
— Ты не виновата, — твёрдо сказала Романов, — У него была своя голова на плечах, чтобы принимать решения. И если он хотел полностью доверять тебе, то он доверял. Если он хотел спасти того ребёнка, то он его спас. Ты ни в чём не виновата, Ванда.  
Максимофф хотела услышать не это.  
Но почему-то от слов Наташи она почувствовала облегчение. Из-за чего в следующую же секунду заплакала ещё сильнее, больно цепляясь за талию и плечи Романов.  
— Я…я так виновата перед ним, я…  
— Тш-ш, малышка, не говори, дыши, — Наташа погладила Ванду по волосам, стараясь подарить чувство защищённости, — Давай, вместе со мной, вдох, — Максимофф делает судорожный вдох, — Выдох.  
Романов потребовалось повторить это ещё раз пять-шесть, прежде чем Максимофф смогла самостоятельно дышать, а не издавать задушенные всхлипы.  
— Извини, — это было всё, что сказала Ванда, когда успокоилась.  
Наташа молча помогла ей подняться.

∆∆∆  
Второй их разговор, если его можно назвать таковым, происходит на кухне. Оказывается, Ванда любит готовить.  
Наташа встречает её перемазанной мукой, кофе тыквенным пюре и ещё фиг пойми чем. Она улыбается, помешивая что-то в кастрюле, и расспрашивает Вижена о рецепте. Кажется, они готовят тыквенно-кофейный пирог.  
— Советую добавить побольше сахара, — улыбаясь, произносит Романов, без зазрения совести окуная палец в варящуюся начинку, чтобы попробовать. И в правду вкусно.  
Максимофф смотрит на это с возмущением в серо-зелёных глазах. Наташа же на это только сильнее улыбается и тянется к начинке вновь.  
На этот раз Ванда несильно шлёпает её по руке, не давая вновь окунуть палец в кастрюлю.  
Интересно.  
Романов поднимает одну бровь, принимая правила игры. Следующее движение рукой было более быстрым, но и на этот раз Ванда смогла остановить Наташу несильным шлепком. Тогда Романов обманчиво медленным движением правой руки вновь тянется к кастрюле, а после резко выкидывает левую, когда Максимофф была готова поймать правую.  
— Неплохо, но всё же стоит быть чуточку быстрее, малышка, — Наташа подмигивает, облизывая указательный палец.  
— Мисс Романов, не думаю, что вам стоит есть не до конца готовое блюдо, — размеренным голосом замечает Вижен.  
Ванда от его голоса еле заметно вздрагивает, словно только вспоминая, что он тоже здесь. Наташа же на его слова усмехается.  
— Я русская, малыш, и не такое ела, — снова подмигивает Максимофф и уходит.  
Ванда почему-то чувствует неприятный осадок от «малыш» обращённого к красному существу.

∆∆∆

В следующий раз Ванда встречает Наташу в кабинете Старка. И если быть предельно честной, Максимофф бы никогда не подумала, что Романов может быть такой опасно-красивой.  
Белая рубашка хорошо сидела на фигуре русской, глубокий вырез почему-то не казался слишком вульгарным, наоборот, в полной мере отображал дикий, как у кошки, характер женщины.  
Черные брюки тоже прекрасно сидели на Романов, заставляя Ванду непроизвольно задержать взгляд, на накачанных бёдрах.  
Тяжело сглотнув, Максимофф постаралась отогнать все ненужные мысли, заходя в комнату.  
— Мистер Старк, я…  
— О! Ванда, а мы как раз о тебе говорили, — Старк как-то заговорщицки подмигивает рыжеволосой, на что та только закатывает глаза, — Так вот, что думаешь, на счёт позывного «Алая Ведьма»?  
Максимофф пару секунд хлопает глазами, пытаясь переварить сказанное.  
— А почему алая?  
На этот раз на лице Старка появляется какая-то особенная ухмылка, Ванда не может точно сказать какая и хорошо это или плохо, просто она видит это по еле заметному движению Наташиных рук. И почему-то Ванде казалось, что та остановила себя от убийства мужчины.  
— Твоя магия, — голос Наташи на удивление обычный, словно не она пару мгновений назад подавила в себе желание убийства, — Она алая. Так что это достаточно буквальный позывной.  
Ванда кивает, соглашаясь и с тем, что это буквально и с самим позывным.  
Почему-то она хочет думать, что его придумала Наташа.  
Почему-то ей совсем не хочется оставлять Старка и Романов наедине.

∆∆∆

Кошмары давно преследовали Наташу. Она даже как-то привыкла просыпаться от собственного немого крика. Или от того, что захлёбывается слезами.  
Но точно не привыкла, что её будет чужой, дрожащий от слёз голос с просьбой обнять.  
Инстинкты Романов почему-то вместо того, чтобы придушить названную гостью без разбирательств, буквально заставляют прижать её к себе.  
— Прости, прости, я… — Ванда пыталась что-то произнести, что-то объяснить своим срывающимся от паники голосом, но никак не могла это сделать.  
— Тш-ш, малышка, не говори, — Романов затащила девушку на кровать, сажая на свои бёдра и обняла ещё крепче, периодически поглаживая её волосы, — Дыши, главное дыши, — Ванда слушается, и как в прошлый раз старается выровнять дыхания, делая медленный вдох, а затем выдох.  
— Прости, — тихо извинилась Максимофф, когда успокоилась, крепче прижимаясь к русской, боясь, что та сейчас её прогонит. Ванда не хотела этого.  
(Ванда боялась этого.)  
Наташа только успокаивающе погладила девушку по спине.  
— Всё хорошо, — Романов чуть отстранилась, заглядывая в глаза Ванды, — Всё будет хорошо, — Максимофф на это лишь неуверенно улыбнулась, комкая край пижамы, — Останешься? — на этот раз Ванда улыбнулась увереннее и ярче, кивая головой.  
Наташа улыбнувшись, потянула девушку на себя, укладывая одну руку ей на талию, а вторую на затылок, мягко массируя его.  
— Спокойной ночи, Наташа.  
— Сладких снов, малышка.


End file.
